Music Used in Nack and Psycho
Here is the list of music used within the series. Music Used #Sonic the Hedgehog (All Series) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Trigun #Digimon (All Series) #Sailor Moon (All Series) #Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z #Slayers (All Series) #Pokemon (All Series) #Shaman King #Inuyasha #Bleach #Megaman (All Series) #Fullmetal Alchemist (Both Series) #My Soul, Your Beats! #Murder Princess #Conker's Bad Fur Day (Both Versions) #Tenchi Series (All) #Yu Yu Hakusho #Dragonball (All Series) #Law of Ueki #Kenichi Mighty Desciple #Sakura Taisen #Ef! Series #Black Butler #Death Note #Serial Experiment Lain #Gravitation #Saber Marionette J #UPDATE: Hikaru no Go #UPDATE: Gundam Series More to Come... Openings #Nack & Psycho OP EDIT: HT by Tsuneo Imahori (Trigun) (Edited Versions Only) #Nack & Psycho OP 1: Get Over by Dream (Hikaru no Go) (Nack and Psycho vs the World-OAVs) #Nack & Psycho OP 2: JIG THE UPPER by Hoi Festa (PPG Z) (Season 1) #Nack & Psycho OP 3: Breeze by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Try) (Season 2) #Nack & Psycho OP 4: Ready Go! by Naomi Tamura (Pokemon) (Season 3) #UPDATE: Nack & Psycho OP 5: Give a Reason by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Next (Season 4) #Back to the Toon Future OP 1: OK!! by Rica Matsumoto (Pokemon) #Back to the Toon Future OP 2: Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan by Chisa Yokoyama (Sakura Taisen) #Roxladdin OP: Chanto Yume o Mimasho! by Chisa Yokoyama (Pretty Sammy) #Danicules OP: The Biggest Dreamer by Koji Wada (Digimon Tamers) #UPDATE: Hypnos in Black OP: Monkey by Mosquito-Milk (Megaman X5) #Mankey Island OP: Naked Flower by Romi Park (Murder Princess) #A Foreigner's Tail OP: Front Breaking by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Evolution-R) #Banjo the Pooh OP: Be Strong by Kana Yazumi (Kenichi) #Sonic the Hedgehog, Freelance Attorney OP: Sonic Drive by Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori (Sonic X) #UPDATE: Freelance Attorney Investigations, Knuckles the Echidna OP: Makenai Ai ga Kitto aru by Yukie Nakama (Megaman X4) #Despicable We OP: Electric Communication by Ganisha (Megaman 8) Inserts Coming Soon... UPDATE: Finale Inserts *UPDATE: BGM Song 1: Sonic Boom (Crush 40 vs Cash Cash) by Cash Cash & Crush 40 (Wreck-It Ralph~NAP Style) *UPDATE: BGM Song 2: Sonic Heroes by Crush 40 (Sonic Heroes) (Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style) *BGM Song 3: Free by Crush 40 (Sonic Free Riders) (Destination: Toyland) *BGM Song 4: Open Your Heart (Circuit Freq Remix) by Crush 40 & Circuit Freq (Sonic Generations) (City That Dares Not Slumber) Endings #Nack & Psycho ED EDIT: Sonic X Theme Instrumental (Sonic X) (Edited Versions Only) #Nack & Psycho ED 1: My Will by dream (Inuyasha) (Nack and Psycho vs the World-OAVs) #Nack & Psycho ED 2: My Tomorrow by AiM (Digimon Tamer) (Season 1) #Nack & Psycho ED 3: Don't Be Discouraged by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Try) (Season 2) #Nack & Psycho ED 4: Sunadoki by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Evolution-R) (Season 3) #Back to the Toon Future ED: Brand New Way by Ganasia (Megaman 8) #Back to the Toon Future Series Finale ED: Yuuhi no Yakusoku by AiM (Digimon Tamers) #Roxladdin ED: Thank You by HOME MADE KAZOKU (Bleach) #Roxladdin Series Finale ED: Hikaru Michi by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) #Danicules ED 1: Polka-a-Dolka by Inuko Inuyama (Pokemon Advance) #Danicules ED 2: Nyath's Song by Inuko Inuyama (Pokemon) #Danicules Series Finale ED: Brave Song by Tada Aoi (My Soul, Your Beats!) #Hypnos in Black ED Theme: I Wish by AiM (Digimon) #Hypnos in Black Series Finale ED: Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ by Wada Kouji (Digimon Frontier) #Mankey Island ED: Bokutachi ni Aru Mono by Romi Park (Law of Ueki) #Mankey Island Series Finale ED: Come by Namie Amuro (Inuyasha) #A Foreign's Tail ED: Toori Ame by wiz-us (Powerpuff Girls Z) #A Foreign's Tail Series Finale ED: ?? (Home on the Range~NAP Style) #Sonic the Hedgehog, Freelance Attorney ED: TOP by KP (Sonic X) #Freelance Attorney Investigations, Knuckles the Echidna ED: Mi-Ra-I by Run & Gun (Sonic X) #Banjo the Pooh ED 1: Yeah! Break! Care! Break! by Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragonball Kai) #UPDATE: Banjo the Pooh ED 2: ??? #UPDATE: Despicable We ED: Kizamu Kisetsu by Junko Okada (ef: A Tale of Memories) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 1: Begin the TRY by ShowTaro (Rockman.exe) (Wreck-It-Ralph~NAP Style) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 2: The Reason Called "Me" by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) (Harvey's New Eyes~NAP Style) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 3: Unlimited Desire by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Special) (Destination: Toyland) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 4: Sun Goes Down by AiM (Digimon 02) (City That Dares Not Slumber) #Nack & Psycho Season Finale ED 5: Butter-Fly~Theater Size by Koji Wada (Digimon) (City That Dares Not Slumber) #Nack & Psycho Series Finale: Hikaru Michi by Aya Hiroshige (Sonic X) More to Come... Image Songs (Japanese Only) Nack and Psycho *Fang/Nack-Give a Reason by Megumi Hayashibara (Slayers Next) *Psycho-Doll by Aoi Tada (Gunslinger Girl) *Conkula/Batula-Only One by Romi Park (Digimon Adventure 02) *Sarah-Isshoni by Megumi Hayashibara *UPDATE: Rouge-Taikutsu na Drama by Ai Orikasa (Tenchi Muyo) *Inez-Open Mind by Umi Tenjin (Digimon Adventure 02) *Tron-Magic by Mayumi Iizuka (Megaman Legends) *Ze Professor-Haguruma Jikake no Mori by Etsuko Kosakura (Digimon Adventure) *Kayla-Annette no Aoi Sora by Han Keiko (Alps Monogatari Watashi no Annette) *Discord-Daijob by Mayumi Yamaguchi (Digimon Adventure 02) *Argit-Predilection by Kappei Yamaguchi (Gravitation) *Vip/Nic-Watashi no Hito Gingahen by Michie Tomizawa (Sailor Moon) *Sleet-Black Fight by Koichi Yamadera (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee) *Teknophage-Rakujitsu by Toshiyuki Morikawa (Inuyasha) Hypnos in Black *Yamaki- *Obi-Wan- *DeGill-Tatoe Kimi ga Hohoendemo by Hikaru Midorika (Gundam Wing) *Daisuke/Davis & Veemon-2-Top by Reiko Kiuchi & Junko Noda (Digimon Adventure 02) *Miyako/Yolei & Hawkmon-Fly High by Rio Natsuki & Kouichi Toochika (Digimon Adventure 02) *Iori/Cody & Armadillomon-Mirai e no Message by Megumi Urawa (Digimon Adventure 02) *Takeru/TK & Patamon-Steppin' Out by Taisuke Yamamoto & Miwa Matsumoto (Digimon Adventure 02) *Hikari/Kari & Tailmon/Gatomon-Shining Star by Kae Araki & Yuka Tokumitsu (Digimon Adventure 02) *Ken & Wormmon-Hontou no Tsuyosa by Romi Park & Naozumi Takahashi (Digimon Adventure 02) Back to the Toon Future *Maximus- *Minimus- *Ling Ling- *Mary- *Nemesis- *Max Sr.- *Kikyo- Bumpstar Runner *Bowser Jr.- Roxladdin *Roxas- *Namine- Danicules *Danny- *Sawyer- *Nyath/Meowth-Nyath no Uta by Inuko Inyami (Pokemon) *Dr. Viper-Hirari by Wada Koji (Digimon Savers) Mankey Island *Greasy-Urahara by Romi Park *Frankie- A Foreigner's Tail *Timothy- *Jenny- *Wolfgar-Hoshi by Toshiyuki Morikawa (Bleach) *Wheez-Ashita by Reiko Kiuchi (Digimon) *Anakin- *Padme- *UPDATE: Chris- *UPDATE: Helen-Innocence by Noriko Hidaka (Rurouni Kenshin) Banjo the Pooh *Banjo-Dakishimete Itai by Tohru Furuya (Sailor Moon R) *Kazooie-Starlight no Kiss Shite by Emi Shinohara (Sailor Moon R) *EB- *Easter Bunny- UPDATE: Freelance Attorney *Sonic- *Knuckles- *Tails- *Lola- *Cream- *Lien-da *Kragok- *Luke- *Leia- *Espio- More to Come... Category:Schedule